


Silly Love Songs

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [75]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, Idiots in Love, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Silly Love Songs, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft overhears Greg singing in the shower...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade is Our Division Prompts [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090899
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Silly

Mycroft sat on the edge of the bed, crossed his legs and sighed. It was part in fondness and part in chagrin, with a bit of face palm thrown in as he somehow smiled and groaned simultaneously. It was akin to that odd combination of emotions when faced with a deplorably bad pun that still made you laugh as much as you did not want to.

When Gregory had a late night of it on a case, he sometimes went to work late the next morning. This was one of those mornings. Mycroft was up, showered, dressed and ready to head out, yet Gregory had barely cracked open his eyes enough to kiss him good morning and send him on his way. To be fair it was a very good kiss. One that made him linger over Gregory’s lips far longer than he should have as he found himself rushing out of the door. He was a couple of clicks away in the sedan when he realized that in his rush he had left his briefcase in the home office and had to turn back.

The plan was to come in, grab his briefcase and then exit.

That plan went by the wayside when he heard music drifting down from the bedroom. Apparently, Gregory had decided to get up not long after he had left for work and was now in the shower. All Mycroft knew was that it was not the classical music he had listened to when he showered and dressed earlier. Nothing he ever listened to had lyrics and Gregory was definitely belting out a song. Mycroft knew the bedroom door must be cracked open if he could hear some of it downstairs. Mycroft could not resist and made his way back upstairs to their bedroom. It pleased him to see that he was correct, the bedroom door was ajar, and Gregory’s vocals grew louder as he approached the room.

“…(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see)  
(Ah, he gave me all, he gave it all to me to me, say can't you see)…”

Gregory was in the shower and apparently in a silly mood as he sang the refrain again and then once more at different octaves. At some point Gregory sung Mycroft’s name in with the lyrics. That was when Mycroft sat on the bed in amusement. Three years of being married to the man and Mycroft still sometimes cringed at some the punk music Greg generally liked.

This was not one of those times.

Mycroft heard enough of Gregory’s singing to realize this was not a punk song that Gregory sang. It surprised him to realize that he recognized the classic rock song. It was one his father sometimes sang with Mummy, even now. He and Sherlock thought it silly and ridiculously sentimental when they sang. Mummy, of course, loved it and received as much joy in singing it with her husband as she had in watching how it made her two sons dramatically and loudly groan their discontent at having to listen to them yet again.

When the water shut off Mycroft slipped quietly out of the room with an idea. He pulled out his mobile and found what he needed to put it in motion.

Mycroft heard as Gregory hummed when he walked the short hall and came down the stairs a short time later. Mycroft could tell by the gait that Gregory was in a good mood. He had come home at the most god-awful hour once the preliminary paper work was done, but he had come home with a nasty serial murderer off the streets and had done so without Sherlock’s help. He also heard when Gregory almost slipped on a step with surprise when Mycroft began to play the piano, the sheet music he downloaded on his mobile already memorized. He then grinned at the soft expletive heard from Greg when Mycroft began to sing with it.

“You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
I look around me and I see it isn't so…”

Mycroft knew why his parents sang to each other, but at that moment Mycroft finally _understood_ why his parents sang. The smile on Gregory’s face, dazzling with happiness as he strolled into the music room while Mycroft regaled him in song, was everything. 

Gregory leaned against the piano and listened as Mycroft continued to play and sing the song Gregory had been singing in the shower.

“…Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that…”

Mycroft knew that he would sing Paul McCartney & Wings “Silly Love Songs,” and other silly songs of love every now and then, just to see that smile.

The smile that was on his husband’s face as he leaned in for a kiss.

There's nothing wrong with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course it is going to be a Brit - Sir [ Paul McCartney and Wings - _Silly Love Songs_](https://youtu.be/ap87QgZKTNw)


End file.
